


Silver Linings

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: It was part of the rite of passage as a hunter, to attend the Summons and tie an invited spirit to yourself, to accept, welcome and wield them as a weapon, a partner and a lover. The connection was nearly instant, and once the bond was established, there was nothing to break it.But Chris, ever the excellent failure, managed to be the only Argent to bond the wrong creature, but there was no letting go of Stiles now, even if he wanted to.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	Silver Linings

Sixteen was the age that a hunter took their rite of passage, attending a Summons. 

The Summons was a bonfire deep in the woods, on the Argent estate, and where to-be hunters sought the ephemeral spirit that would amplify them and help protect them from the supernatural beasts they were hunting. The relationship was more master-servant than anything. 

Chris was already deeply uncomfortable with the thought of it, and wasn't too keen on attending. So, he was dragging his heels as much as Gerard would allow him and driving himself there with his brand new license. 

The sky blue Jeep in front of him had a lively family visibly singing and having a good time, the girl in the middle of the back seat throwing her arms around and rocking the cab. He was envious of them, watching from the blacked-out windows of the SUV he had been allowed to drive. And maybe if he hadn't been so melancholy about having to do this, he would have noticed the careening pick up truck. 

The one that smashed directly into the Jeep's driver side door hard enough to push the stopped vehicle into the next lane over. 

He threw his SUV in park, grabbing some of the flares in the glove box and jumping out, breaking them open and throwing them around the accident. 

The driver of the pick up stumbled out, clearly drunk off his ass, but that wasn't his concern. He ran around the passenger side of the Jeep, finding the door stuck. 

"Mieczysław, get Mieczysław." The woman in the front passenger seat begged him, pushing him away. Her accent was heavy, and she was critically injured, but the man next to her was clearly dead already, so he wrenched open the back door and did his best to pull out the girl. "Please, Mieczysław, please . . ."

He pulled her out, away from the wreckage, feeling her panic build as she noticed the massive shard of the window lodged in her stomach and seeping out a frankly alarming amount of blood. 

The girl wouldn't have been more than three years older than him - in fact, he was pretty sure she was the Stilinski girl lined up to be Valedictorian. Her wide, stricken amber eyes locked on his and her shaking stilled. She reached up with her fingers, tracing bloody streaks across his cheek. 

"Wait for me." She breathed, something coming to light in her eyes. "Wait for me, I'll come back for you."

He didn't know why he spoke, why he responded like that massive wound wasn't fatal. "I'll be right here. I'll stay, don't worry."

The woman in the front seat breathed _Mieczysław_ one last time and fell limp. 

The girl in his arms stared up at him until the very moment she stopped breathing, repeating that she'd come back. To wait for her. 

He said yes every time, kissing her forehead weakly when she finally died, just in time for the paramedics and deputies to arrive. 

He wound find out later, from Deputy - now Sheriff - Parrish that this was indeed the Stilinski family, and they were going to celebrate his daughter getting into Harvard Law.

He showed up to the Summons covered in her blood and unable to stop seeing her face, hearing her voice. He left without a bonded spirit - once again a disappointment - and drove home the back way, her dying breath cold against his cheek.

* * *

He's twenty-five and getting annoyed with having to come to the Summons still. All the others here are teenagers with hard dedication in their eyes, ready to force a spirit to their will. 

None of the spirits approach him and Gerard looks more and more irritated. His eldest, ever lackluster. 

Kate has come with a young werewolf in tow, looking like she plans on bonding him. He's nervous, and he knows the bond won't take. Whoever this kid Kate's trapped is, he's infatuated, not subservient. 

"Man, she's gonna be pissed when Derek doesn't take."

He's on the edge of the clearing, away from the festivities, but it's warded to keep out uninvited spirits and attendees. The new woman, a spirit from the way smoke curls around her hair, is leaning back on a tree. 

"Yeah, she is." He readily agrees. "How do you know his name?"

"He was his grandmother's favourite, and she insisted we see him one more time." She replies. 

"A reaper? How did you get in?"

She shrugs, her dark flannel and pale jeans more normal than they had any right to be. "Is your Summoner new? I was invited."

"Yeah, he is." Bradley was nineteen and an idiot, but he got a faerie, so he gets to do the wards. Élise had wanted to retire, ninety-one and bored with the Summons. 

She smiled. "I'm Stiles."

"Chris."

"We'll, I'm here now." She pushed off the tree, coming to stand next to him. 

She was pretty and young-looking, like a teenager. But he knew that they could take whatever shape they chose. Only the skeletal wings and curling black smoke were certain - reapers were reclusive creatures, concerned exclusively with caring for the newly dead. It was strange that she was here. 

Her skin was pale, mole-dotted, and her hair was a brown-black, likely brown when she was alive. Reapers had to experience death to be able to guide. Her eyes were amber, rich and warm. 

She stepped close to him and he felt the pull in his gut, the one usually repulsed by the spirits, jump excitedly. When she touched his cheek, her fingertips gentle, it burst to life in a bloom of warmth despite her cool flesh. 

"Are you it? Are you my bondmate?"

Her grin was crooked and charming. "I'm glad you waited."

He frowned, but didn't answer. 

"Do you want to bond to me?" She asked, eyes flickering over his face. 

It punched out of him. "Yes."

One hand on his cheek, the other over his heart, she leaned in and kissed him. He felt some of her flow inside him, settling in his chest like a lazy cat. 

"Both have to be willing." She said when she pulled back, looking a little dazed. "Line me, or it won't hold."

He took her wrists in his hand, pulling two small silver knives from his boot. They were short and slender, more like anorexic kunai, and he laid them on her wrists. The silver immediately bubbled and she hissed in pain, but never pulled away. 

It took only moments, to feel a piece of him settle under her skin too. 

"It's done." She breathed and it sounded relieved. "I'm yours."

He couldn't help himself, pulling her back in for another tangled, edging on desperate kiss.

* * *

Gerard didn't take the news of bonding to Stiles well. Kate's bond to Derek had failed, and the young wolf had fled in full form, vanishing into the preserve. 

"What's wrong with it? You wanted me to bond, right? I didn't want to come!" He snapped, only to be backhanded by his father. 

"You stupid boy!"

Stiles stepped between them, a cold smirk on her lips. "Do that again, and I'll take your hand."

"Don't worry about it, Stiles." He spit out blood, his cheek cut on his teeth. "We're leaving."

"I arranged for this to be fixed." Gerard said, doing his level best to ignore his son's bondmate. "Victoria has agreed to marry you."

"Victoria?" He hissed. "What do I need her for? I have a bondmate, a physical one."

"She'll be your wife, and she'll make up for this mistake you've made."

He left the house in fury, but Stiles seemed oddly composed about the whole thing. "I'm sorry about him."

"This? I expected this. And I know why he's pissed off."

"You do?"

She nodded, pushing him against his SUV. Her hand found its way inside his shirt, pressing against her mark there, Charon's little boat. "The Argent bonds force the spirit to subservience. They bond the spirit before they can bond them in return, then force them down. They know that when the bond is mutual, each partner has equal measures of control over the other."

"Like what?"

"You can call me, use my powers. You'll never die, because I can't." She brushed her lips against his chest, smirking when he thrust forward. "And in return? Your body only answers to me. Victoria? Let him marry you off. _I_ have what really matters, and you body won't react to hers. Ever."

He slumped. "Thank God."

"But me?" She squeezed him and he came right to attention. "I have all of you. That's what Gerard hates, that I got you. The bond is complete too, so he can't force me down, can't make me submit. Only you, and you've got the most powerful one here."

He pulled her close, running his hands through her hair. It was silky to the touch, flaring around her in waves. If she was the one who came for him in death, he figured it was a good sight to end his life off with. 

Her gaze flickered down to his lips. "Shall we?"

"Get in."

She complied with a smirk, leaving him to adjust his pants and try to concentrate.

* * *

Victoria is absently pleasant most of their marriage, and he takes it upon himself to shower Allison with love and affection. He doesn't know why Stiles doesn't appear, even though Victoria's spirit, a little gremlin named Alabaster, runs freely through the house. 

He doesn't share a room with his wife, and at night, Stiles comes to him, slides against his body and holds him to her until the early light of dawn, when she vanishes again to Allison running down the hall toward him. 

He settles into his life, loving his daughter, cohabitating with his wife and worshipping his soul-bound partner. 

Until Kate shows up in Beacon Hills.

* * *

* * *

It all comes to a head when Stiles materializes in his study in broad daylight. 

"Kate's planning on killing the Hales." 

His gaze snaps up. "She's _what_?"

"She's going to kill the Hales. She's going to burn down their house, with them inside."

Stiles had been a massive influence on him through the years, led him through the back roads of the supernatural community. A pack like the Hales not only kept strays away, but they hunted down their own feral. Getting rid of them would invite that kind of chaos back, and it would rapidly get ugly. 

"What do you need from me?"

Stiles rounded the desk, tucking his head under hers. Her lines shone in the sun, bright and untarnished. "I need your permission to stop her."

He clutched her hand. "Save the Hales, but try not to kill Kate."

He didn't know yet that Kate was beyond help, but that wasn't Stiles' concern. That would come to fruition eventually without her help, but they couldn't afford to lose the Hales.

"I won't hurt her." She tilted his head back, kissing him sweetly, then vanished back into the shadows. 

He slid his hand into his shirt, laying it over her mark, skin to skin. 

"Dad?"

He looked up, smiling reflexively at Allison, looking so much like her mother. "Hey kiddo."

"Are you okay?" Her gaze flickered to his hand over his heart. "Do you need me to call someone?"

"Nah." He gestured her in, pulling her into a hug and kissing the side of her face. "Just thinking."

"Okay." She hugged him back, "I love you."

"I love you more, sweetheart."

* * *

Across town, Kate scowls at the Hale house. 

Stiles stands on the porch, eyebrow raised in explicit challenge. 

Kate drops the flare into the gasoline and realizes too late that Stiles' grin widens in triumph.


End file.
